


Distraction Spell

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Soft Dean, Vaginal Fingering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: You and the Winchester brothers were currently staying in a motel outside of Cleveland (Ohio), hunting a witch. When the witch finds out about hunters hunting her, she uses a simple love spell on Dean to keep both him and you occupied while she deals with Sam. However, what can be the consequences?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, feedback is what keeps a writer coming back!

You finished putting your hair in a towel, wrapping another towel securely around your body. After a long day of doing research and questioning witnesses of the recent murder in a town, you finally got a minute alone as the brothers went out, following a lead on a killer witch.

You opened the bathroom doors only to be met with Dean looking like a lost puppy. He looked at your naked form hidden only under a fluffy towel before looking you in the eyes, a small sigh leaving his pinkish plump lips.

“Dean?” you asked surprised, “What-what are you doing here? You were supposed to be tracking the witch with Sam,” you finished, adjusting your towel and holding it to prevent it from falling down.

“Yeah about that,” he started to slowly make his way to you while you patiently waited for his explanation why he was there. And if he was there, where was Sam? You hoped everything was okay.

“Sam said he can take care of her,” Dean planted his hand on your right hip, “while I can take care of something else.”

“Dean, you’re acting weirdly,” you laughed a little as you put your hand on his chest to make a space between you two. You knew Dean. And yeah…your friendship may be a little flirtatious here and there and you admired him but you were certain Dean never felt any need to cross the boundaries and you weren’t sure if you wanted to cross them either. 

He didn’t let your little push to stop him. Again, he closed the distance and put his hands on your hips, bringing his head to your neck and planting small kisses there.

“Okay, now this is weird,” you exhaled but didn’t push him away again, guiltily enjoying the sensation his lips were bringing. You put your hands on his shoulders for a moment before catching his face in your hands, making him look you in the eyes.

“This is not a good idea, Dean. The witch had to do something to you…a spell or I don’t know…but you’re not acting like…well, like you,” you said, never breaking eye contact between you and Dean and choosing the words carefully.

“What do you mean I’m not me?” Dean laughed, keeping a small smile on his face, “I’m fine, trust me.” 

“Dean,” you breathed out, slowly stroking his cheek and feeling his stubble on your skin.

“If you don’t want this, then all you gotta do is say ‘no’, it’s that simple.” 

Dean’s face turned serious, patiently waiting for you to refuse him. He waited for what felt like at least five minutes. You two just standing in an empty motel room, his fully clothed body not even an inch from your only-in-towel one. 

“Knew it,” Dean whispered and pressed his lips to yours. You weren’t that surprised, well, you didn’t say ‘no’ so you already knew what will be next and you wanted it, badly.

You put your arms around Dean’s neck, bringing him even closer and deepening the kiss. The taste of cheap alcohol hit your taste buds the moment Dean’s tongue entered your mouth, battling for dominance. 

His hands slowly moved to your bottom, giving it a small squeeze and earning a moan from you, before he put them under your butt. He didn’t have to say anything, you understood immediately. So you jumped a little, Dean helping you to wrap your legs around his hips. 

You started to plant kisses along his strong jaw and then moved to his neck, sucking on the skin under his ear which made him groan in delight. 

Dean sat on one of the motel beds, the squeaky bed dipping under the weight of you two but neither of you cared to acknowledge the annoying sound. Within a few next seconds, you managed to strip Dean of his flannel and his shirt.

For a moment you stopped kissing him, only to trace your fingers gently over the scars that decorated his body. He hated them, every single one of them reminded him of his rough life which he liked to call “miserable”. 

Dean didn’t take his eyes off of your face the whole time you were exploring his torso, watching your expression carefully. However, he didn’t see any disgust or pity, just a pure admiration, which surprised him…in a good way. 

You put your hand against his chest, pushing him down into the sheets. You kissed Dean one more time before planting small kisses on his chest, making sure there won’t be a single inch of his beautifully marked body left. 

“Y/N, what are you doing?” Dean said when you started to unbuckle his belt but didn’t make a move to stop you.

“Gonna take care of you, Dean,” you looked up at him while you grabbed his jeans and took them off along with his boxers, Dean helping you and leaving himself at your complete mercy.

You took his already semi-hard erection in your hand and started to slowly stroke him. Dean started moaning the moment you took his tip in your mouth, sucking gently. You closed your eyes, pleasuring Dean bringing you your own pleasure. Suddenly you felt a rough hand on your cheek, his thumb delicately stroking it. You let Dean go with a pop and look at him only to be met with a pair of forest green eyes full of lust. 

You licked the underside of his cock while never breaking the eye contact and took him in your mouth again, bobbing your head up and down, taking him the deepest you could while stroking the rest of him. 

After a few minutes, you felt him twitch in your mouth but before he could finish, he stopped you, grabbing your arms and bringing you back on his lap so he could kiss you. It made you flattered to know that Dean wasn’t one of those guys who are disgusted to kiss a girl after she gave them a head.

Dean wrapped his arm around your waist and turned you around to lay you on the bed, still wrapped in those fluffy towels. You quickly got rid of the towel securing you hair and moved to do the same with the towel around your body but Dean pinned your hands next to you, making you unable to move.

“Let me do the job,” he smiled, his voice even deeper and raspier than ever. You nodded and kept your hands on the sheets when he moved to undo the towel, throwing it somewhere on the floor but keeping eye contact with you, letting you become comfortable enough before he would do anything to you, even look at your naked form underneath him.

You put your hand on his neck, bringing him down to connect your lips together while putting your other hand on his hip, feeling his hard cock brush against your thigh. 

He moved one of his hands between your legs, slightly brushing over your core which made you moan instantly, encouraging Dean to do more. He brushed his lips against your cheek before moving to your neck while still working on you with his fingers.

You threw your head back to give him more access but within seconds, he moved to your breasts, sucking and biting the sensitive skin there.

Feeling Dean’s lips on your body along with his fingers on your core, you felt your climax nearing. You put your hand on the back of his neck before tangling your fingers in his short hair and pulling slightly, making him hum in satisfaction.

Without any warning, he entered two of his fingers inside you, filling you completely. You moaned louder and pulled his hair more, signalling him to start moving his fingers.

“Christ, you’re tight,” he groaned before he took your nipple into his mouth while moving his fingers in and out, bringing you to your climax. 

“Dean,” you moaned his name as your orgasm was nearing. Within a minute you were moaning his name the loudest you could, not caring that other motel guests probably heard you. 

You caught Dean’s chin between your fingers to bring him back up so you could kiss him while he finally got you to your orgasm. You arched your back, pressing your breasts into his chest. 

He kissed you one last time before he took his cock in his hand, lining himself with your entrance and pushing into you. You both moaned at the feeling of each other, the contact so intimate and vulnerable.

“Y/n,” Dean breathed out, staying still, “you feel so good.”

“Move, please,” you whimpered when you finally adjusted to his size. Dean started to thrust gently but the moment he heard the first moans of pleasure escaping your lips, he became rougher and faster. 

After a while, he took your ankle and put it on his shoulder, the new position letting him go deeper. You tangled your hand in his hair, kissing him, but you weren’t able to hold the kiss for long because the pleasure was making you moan so much you couldn’t concentrate on kissing him. 

He rested his forehead against yours and you felt his hot breath fanning over your face. You were slowly nearing your second climax of the night. Dean felt you clenching around him which let him know you are close again. 

He brought his free hand to your clit, playing with it to bring you over the edge, which happened in the next few minutes. You almost screamed his name the loudest you could but he quietened you down by kissing you again, his tongue immediately slipping into your mouth. 

He thrust into you a few times afterwards before he slipped out of you. You whined, feeling too empty. However, you saw Dean taking himself in his hand and stroking his hard cock before spurting on your belly and laying down next to you, exhausted but pleased exhale leaving his beautiful lips. 

You reached for a box of tissues on the nightstand so you could wipe his cum off your tummy. After you did it, you joined him under the covers, both of you still not saying a word about what just happened.

The moment you found the courage to say something, your motel doors opened and Sam entered the room before stopping in his tracks. He looked at your towels and Deans clothes on the floor before drifting his gaze to his brother and best friend both naked in the bed.

“I’m never getting this picture out of my head,” he closed his eyes, “guys, get dressed, we have a problem.” 

“A problem?” you said with Dean at the same time and sat up, holding the sheets to cover your chest. 

“The witch did something to Dean, some love spell or something similar which I assume is what led him here so I called Rowena for help with undoing the spell. So please, guys, get dressed so we can leave. I’ll bath in holy water while you put on some clothes,” Sam told you and turned around, leaving you and Dean alone in your room.

A love spell. So that was it? No feelings? Just a spell? 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, feedback is what keeps a writer coming back!

“Thankfully the spell seems to be Celtic,” Rowena said, tilting her head to the side while reading an old book you managed to steal from the witch who put the love spell on Dean which led you and him to sleep together. 

You were sitting cross-legged on the floor with your back leaning against the motel bed, watching Dean pace back and forth across the room while fiddling with the silver bracelet you had since you were a kid. 

“So what does that mean?” Sam asked, looking at Rowena from the opposite side of the table they were occupying. 

Rowena looked up at him and shrugged: “Celtic magic is known for its easy spells. The cure, if I remember right-”

“Hell yeah, you remember right or God helps you what I’m gonna do,” Dean stopped his movements and sent Rowena an intimidating glare which intimidated even you a little…and you were used to his actions. 

“No need to threaten me like this, Dean,” Rowena raised her hand and rolled her eyes at him. 

“Can we just undo the spell?” you couldn’t take it anymore. All the tension in this room could be cut with a knife. You felt overwhelmed for no actual reason. Or, maybe it was because your head was still full of questions you didn’t know answers for and were too afraid to ask.

“Of course, darling,” Rowena said, looking back in the book, “but we’re gonna need one little thing. Devil’s parsley…or you may know it under the name cow parsley. I have the rest of ingredients that are needed. Lucky you,” she smiled and looked at all three of you.

“I think I know where to get that cow parsley. Give me an hour and I’ll be right back,” Sam said while already standing up and leaving the room. You stood up to go with him because the awkward tension between you and Dean was unbearable but Sam slammed the doors right into your face without care, probably not noticing you behind him.

You only sighted and sat on the bed, looking at Dean who was sitting on the chair Sam occupied before. He was already watching you. His forest eyes were cold, making you unable to read any emotion he was feeling right now… _if_  he was feeling any. 

“This is interesting,” Rowena mumbled after a good half an hour of boredom. Dean found interest in cleaning his gun and you were just sitting on the bed, playing with the hem of your shirt and replaying yesterdays event with the man sitting in front of you. 

“What?” you and Dean said in unison, looking at each other for a moment before turning your gazes to Rowena, who didn’t even take her eyes off of the book.

“It says here that the spell has to meet special requirements to work. According to this,” she pointed at some paragraph and moved her finger as she read the lines again, out loud this time for you and Dean to hear, “the spell can be cast on anyone but works only on very few individuals. It’s written in Galwegian Gaelic so there are words I don’t understand but basically, it says that the person under the spell chooses the other one through his heart,” she finished reading and looked up at Dean with a small smile before turning to you.

“I-I don’t understand,” you frowned, confusion taking over you.

“It means that our sweet Dean,” Rowena looked at Dean and tilted her head to the side, leaning into her hand, “has feelings for you, dear. Deep down he actually feels something and that’s the reason he chose you, the reason he came to your room after being cast with that spell.” 

“No, no way,” Dean said with furrowed brows, looking at Rowena angrily, “I don’t feel anything more than friendship towards y/n. I’ve known her for years. There is nothing more than a friendship, Rowena.” 

“Dean,” you whispered and looked at him. He turned to you, the angry look disappearing instantly as he saw your broken expression, “look me in the eyes and say it again, please.”

You were hoping, praying that he would admit his feelings. Return them. However, your heart broke into pieces the moment he shook his head with a silent ‘ _Sorry_ ’.  You bit your lip in a poor attempt of calming yourself down. You didn’t want your friendship to end like this but maybe it was enough time spent with the Winchesters for you. It only made you an emotional wreck, nothing like what you were before.

“I think I’m going for a walk. I need some fresh air,” you somehow managed to say calmly even though your heart was shattered into pieces and your lips trembling so much it made you wonder if Rowena and Dean didn’t see it or just chose to ignore the fact you were standing broken in front of them.

Sam opened the door perfectly for you to just slide around him out and you walked towards the park next to the motel you were staying at.

For next ten minutes, you sat on a bench, kicking near rocks and drowning in sorrow. Your life was totally screwed. The guy you fell in love with wasn’t feeling the same and you couldn’t look at him the same anymore. You needed to leave and preferably without anyone noticing…that would be less awkward for you.

“Y/n,” you heard your name as you stood up, ready to leave. Dean was standing a few feet from you, hands in his jacket pockets and looking at you in a very similar way like he did yesterday…like a puppy.

“I don’t really wanna talk, Dean,” you brushed past him but he gently grabbed your arm and stopped you, turning you to face him.

“But I  _really_  need to talk to you,” he said in a strong voice, his soft features turning hard.

You swallowed nervously and nodded, curiosity taking over you. Dean led you back to the bench and sat down next to you, leaning forward with his elbows on his legs.

You waited as he nervously bit his lip, studying rocks in front of you two.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“You don’t need to be. You can’t change the way you feel,” you put your hand on his shoulder to which he turned his head to you.

“No. I’m sorry I lied, y/n.”

“What?” you raised your eyebrows. You had to be hallucinating because  _this_  wasn’t the Dean you knew for years. He never showed this side of him, a vulnerable side like that.

“I lied about you and me. When Rowena said all those things, I realised what I didn’t want to admit but I just…I just couldn’t admit it in front of her, y’know?”

“Dean,” you exhaled, putting your hand on his cheek and brushing your thumb against his freckled skin.

“I felt it a long time ago. Something about you…it made me happier whenever you were around and I felt that my feelings towards you weren’t just friendly but something more. And when I picture myself happy…it’s with you, y/n. Always,” he said the last sentence in almost a whispery tone while never breaking an eye contact with you.

You didn’t realise what was happening as you slowly leaned into him, connecting your lips together. Dean didn’t hesitate and returned the kiss immediately, putting his hand on your cheek to bring you closer and deepen the kiss.

“Wait,” you pulled away, “is this still the spell talking?”

“No,” he smiled lightly, stroking your cheek, “Rowena undid it when Sam came back. It’s me talking now.”

“Good,” you smiled and kissed him again, this time with more love and passion than before and Dean gladly returned the kiss with the same amount of love and passion.


End file.
